


[Art] Just Listen

by justira



Category: The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: Art, Digital Media, Fanart, Help Haiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> [Art | Commission] The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal - Just Listen (Amal, TJ) (G)
> 
>  **Title** : Just Listen  
>  **Fandom** : The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal  
>  **Cast** : Amal, TJ  
>  **Rating** | **Warnings** : G across the board  
>  **Feedback** : Always super welcome =D  
>  **Notes** : First line art charity commission from [[lj] **help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile), for [[lj] **gallo_de_pelea**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gallo_de_pelea/profile) aka [[lj] **bigbigtruck**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bigbigtruck/profile). From her super-duper-awesome, you-really-must-read-it, it's-not-even-that-long-yet-i-swear comic: [The Less Than Epic Adventures Of TJ and Amal](http://tjandamal.com/).

 

 

 

  
  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** : Lots of fun, lots of woe. I've had such crazy shit going on, it just took me forever to get to my [[lj] **help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile) stuff. But I think in the end it didn't turn out too bad.
> 
> Music seems like such a big part of the comic, so I wanted to do something that involved music. I really loved [[lj] **gallo_de_pelea**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gallo_de_pelea/profile)'s sketches of TJ and Amal just relaxing together, so this is definitely inspired by those more than a little. The title is from a book I really loved: [Just Listen](http://www.powells.com/biblio/1-9780670061051-1) by Sarah Dessen.
> 
> Technical/Artistic notes, ehh... I've had trouble getting TJ on model both times I've attempted him. Hope he turned out okay here. I do like how their expressions came out. I of course had to do something that involved weird perspective; I do not know what possesses me to leap out of my comfort zone like that but I guess it's a... good? thing? Anyway, perspective = trouble for sure. I'm not sure if it's hard to tell or what, but Amal's sitting up more straight-like and TJ's definitely slouching.
> 
> Well! I had fun, and I'm pretty proud of this, honestly =)


End file.
